The present invention relates to an arrangement for regulating the output and for limiting the output fluid pressure of an adjustable pump. Such an arrangement is known in the art in which the pressure difference produced by two in series connected throttles, one of which is located in the output conduit of the pump and the other in a branch circuit connected to the output conduit act on a fluid flow regulating valve. This known arrangement has the disadvantage that, for instance, at the start of a small overpressure in the system or during leakage in a precontrol valve in the branch circuit a fluid stream starts to pass through the throttle which is arranged in the branch circuit. If this occurs the pump is only adjusted in such a manner that the pressure drop at the throttle in the branch circuit will be compensated by a smaller pressure drop at the throttle in the output conduit. From this results a transition region in the pressure through which the output is slowly decreased. Thereby the reduction of the output may extend over an essentially greater pressure region than desired. This in turn will result, during approach of the output pressure to its maximum value, in considerable deviations from the desired value of the output.